sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathon Heldrom
Johnathon Heldrom is currently a Blacksmith and Trainee of the Frozen Flame ' 'Academy. Johnathon has always been a Blacksmith, though he is the cowardly older brother of Patricia Heldrom. John is a pure coward at heart, trained in combat by many and strong due to his chosen Profession of Blacksmithing, its unexplainable why this well armored Heldrom is so cowardly. Though he spends his days eating, sleeping or Blacksmithing. Biography Johnathon was born within the Heldrom training home, with both his Father and Grandfather present, Grandfather Heldrom immediately said that the child should have been killed, because he would grow to be weak and cowardly, but Suzanne refused. Johnathon had a very calm and quiet childhood, with very few rules and even fewer relatives around. Upon the age of 4 however, he gained the company of his newly born sister Patricia, who was well guarded. After Patricia's arrival Johnathon was cast further from the family, even though he spent the bulk of his time with his sister Patricia, he saw very little attension come his way, tending to lead his days with his favorite activities. Eating, sleeping, lounging and occasionally but rarely, going for a walk. Becoming of age As Johnathon grew he remained lazy and quite seperate from the family, until the age of 15, when his father started to teach him the basics of combat. Alike his siblings, a camp of bandits was located and Johnathon was instructed to move and kill every bandit in the camp on his own. Though Upon approaching the camp, his father approached him and he panicked, dropping his blade and immediately fleeing to the safety of home, where he hid under the table which Patricia was sat at reading her book, though she did not adknowledge his prescence. John was discovered in his hiding place by his Mother soon after his arrival home, though Suzanne dragged him from under the table and threw him down apon it, glaring at him as she already knew he had failed his training. Johnathon was to regret that day, as Suzanne drew her blade and sliced across his eye, scarring him permenantly. Johnathon was forced to wander for some time as a scarred and cowardly Blacksmith, Until one day at the Darkmoon faire the cult attacked, and In a sudden and unexpected fit of rage, Johnathon Began to fight, Slamming his shield into the head of one of the Cultists, and proceeding to Try and Destroy the supreme overseer in the process, with no Sucess. Appearance and Personality Johnathon has always had bright ginger hair, and deep green eyes, his muscly and heroic appearance betrays his Cowardly personality, His hair once hung loosely to his shoulders, but now he tends to tie his hair back as he travels or works. Johnathon tends to be well Equipped with his light runic Mail armor, which he made himself. Included with his armor, he carries bulky shoulderpads as punishment for his cowardice, and tends to carry a blade and shield, Or a well made bulky two handed blade. On occasion he also wears a helmet to hide the scar across his left eye, but he tends to prefer a simple blue headband, which matches his long and elegant cloak. Johnathon also has a rather bushy moustache which stands out as it is the same ginger colour as his hair. Johnathon tends to be catious but kind most of the time, running from most fights and often imitating a tomato every time a girl may approach him, he spends all of his time sleeping or working recently, seeming very Enthusiastic about the smallest of achievements in his Smithwork. Occasionally Johnathon abandons all of his armor, other than his shoulderpads and blade, taking a more priestly apprearance as he spends time in the cathedral, Often greeting visitors or sitting and peering out into the Cathedral District of Stormwind. Relatives Patricia Heldrom - Alive, Sister. Suzanne Heldrom - Alive (undead) , mother Thurius Heldrom - Deceased Serefina Ingvar Heldrom - Alive - half sister Kalthal Ingvar Heldrom - Alive - Half Brother